Rachel McCloud
by Park Ryder
Summary: Read and learn about My OC's Rachel McClouds summer adventures with Dipper and Mabel Pines! You get to learn more about her past and mysteries in the story! Rated T to be safe!
1. The Boy wit his Head in The McClouds P1

It's been a few days since while the zombie party fiasco, Dipper and Mabel was in their room and Dipper was reading the journal hoping it can tell him something about the laptop they found. But it was hard since he can basically hear all the construction workers outside repairing the "woodpecker" damage that Grunkle Stan had told the workers. Inside their room, Mabel was jumping up and down on her bed still excited from the party.

Mabel - "Man beside the zombie fight the party was fun"

Dipper- "Yeah it was pretty fun. But promise you won't tell anyone I sang that song along with the lamby lamby dance?"

Mabel - "No problem! But we were so good we should be in a band! Oh! We can call ourselves, "The Sparkly Sassafras!"

Dipper- "Wait, I thought we were The Love Patrol Alpha? Which by the way I still don't agree to the name."

Mabel - I change it because "Sparkly Sassafras sound WAY better! Plus, after the song I realize we have a lot more sparkle than love."

Dipper- *chuckles* "Is Waddles in the band too?"

Mabel - "Yes! He's the band mascot and keyboard player!"

Dipper- "Wait how would he... Never mind I'm not gonna question it."

Mabel - "Are you still reading that journal?"

Dipper- "Of course! Now that I know there is invisible ink all written all over the pages. There is a whole new layer of mysteries to explore. Plus, I feel like I need to know more about the laptop."

Mabel - "Well that is true."

Dipper - "I just wish I knew who the author is."

Mabel- "Hey don't you worry about it bro bro; Sir Mystery Ham is on the case!"

Dipper- "Again with the Sir Mystery Ham?"

Mabel - *laughs nervously* "Yes…"

Dipper - "Maybe we should look somewhere else."

Mabel - "Hmm...Oh! How about the library!"

Dipper - "The town have a library?"

Mabel - "Well I think they do. Let's check it out"

She was about to go downstairs but then Dipper said:

Dipper - "Wait shouldn't we tell Grunkle Stan?"

Mabel - "Oh yeah. *yelling* GRUNKLE STAN! DIPPER AND I ARE GOING TO THE LIBRARY POSSIBLY GET IN DANGER AND WON'T BE BACK UNTIL MIDNIGHT!"

Grunkle Stan - *yelling* OKAY! HAVE FUN!"

()()()()()()()()

At the library

The library looked normal and fancy. Which is weird because a lot of places in Gravity Falls looked weird. But there was just people reading books...Well expect for Old Man McGucket who was just eating the books.

Dipper- "Alright where should we look first?

Mabel- "Oh! How about the romantic drama section?"

Dipper-" Uh Mabel that's not exactly what we're here for. We need a book about the history of Gravity Falls maybe they have the author in it."

The twins began looking for history books. As they were looking Mabel began to make a fort out of books. Dipper was sitting at the table looking frustrated.

Dipper - "Maybe they don't have it here."

Mabel- "Aw don't worry Dipper you'll find it somewhere. But for now, join the S.S. Book of Love and Fun!"

Dipper - "Well maybe later."

Mabel - "Okay suit yourself."

Mabel picked out another book and it was old and dusty and ripped.

Mabel - "Ew gross."

Mabel throws it on the ground and looks for another book.

Dipper - "Are you sure it's okay to do that to books?"

Mabel - "Yeah I mean it's not like it's going to eat me. *picks out another book and it look big and little messy* hey what's this?

Dipper - Let me see."

Mabel gave Dipper the book and saw it was the history of Gravity Falls!

Dipper - Mabel you found it! This is the book!

He was about to check it out but bump into a girl. The girl has his skin color, long black hair with a blue streak in it, wears a medium sleeve green shirt and the middle is white, and the sleeves is white on top but the bottom is green, khaki capris, and red sneakers. She was also wearing a white cat hat with ears.

Girl- "Oh I'm so sorry let me get that for you."

Dipper- "Oh no it's ok I got it."

The girl helped Dipper up and picked up the book.

Girl- "The History of Gravity Falls eh? It's a pretty informative read, I've checked it out twice."

Dipper- "Oh really?"

Girl - "Yeah it has a lot of interesting facts."

Dipper - That is cool. Oh, uh what's your name?

Girl- "I'm Rachel, and you are?"

Dipper - "Dipper Pines."

Rachel - "Oh that's an interesting first last name."

Dipper- *nervously* "Oh uh yeah I guess it is."

Mabel was in her fort chuckling while spying on Dipper and Rachel.

Rachel - "Hey it's okay I got a weird last name too."

Dipper - "Really what is it"

Rachel - "McCloud."

Dipper- "Hey that's a nice name, Rachel McCloud."

Rachel- "Yeah I guess so. Anyway, I got to go find a book about planets but maybe we can get together and talk about that book, after you've read it of course."

Dipper - "Oh sure!"

Rachel- "Well bye then."

Dipper - "Yeah um bye!

Rachel goes to the other side to get her book. Then Mabel pops out of her book of fort which scared Dipper.

Mabel- "OMG! Are you finally getting over Wendy?"

Dipper -" What? What do you mean?"

Mabel- "Come on Dipper! She was totally flirting with you. Plus, I noticed she use the old "bump into the person I love" excuse."

Dipper- "No way! She's just a nice person that's all."

Mabel - "Ah come on you guys are made for each other! You both do like planets."

Dipper - "Well that's true but I barely know her."

Mabel- "Well maybe you should go get her phone number or something."

Dipper- "What?! Are you crazy? What if she says no or something?"

Mabel - "Hey you'll never know unless you try."

Dipper - "Yeah but-"

Mabel- "Oh just go!

Mabel pushes Dipper towards Rachel. Dipper saw Rachel got her books about planets.

Dipper - "Hey uh Rachel!"

Rachel - "Oh hey Dipper."

Dipper - "Hey umm isn't it okay we...hang out sometime or someday or any day or week?

Rachel- "Oh sure! What day and or week did you have in mind?

Dipper - "I don't know...Maybe tomorrow or the next day or maybe after that?"

Rachel- *chuckled* "We can hang out tomorrow if you want."

Dipper - "I guess but we can do it any day."

Mabel - Holy moly just say yes for tomorrow!"

Dipper and Rachel heard Mabel and saw her behind the bookshelf. Mabel then realize she was caught and quickly came out.

Rachel- "Who are you?"

Dipper- "That's my twin sister Mabel."

Mabel - "Hi! I'm Mabel!"

Rachel- "Well I'm Rachel, but you probably already knew that considering you were spying on us."

Mabel- "How did you kno-"

Rachel- "I saw your eye peeking through the books on the shelf."

Mabel - "*chuckled nervously* Oh yeah. *noticed her hat* Hey I do like your hat by the way!"

Rachel - "Oh thanks! Cats are one of my favorite animals."

Mabel- "No way I love cats too! I even have a meow wow sweater!"

Rachel - "Nice! Hey, how about you both come over to my house tomorrow."

Dipper- "Sure where do you live?"

Rachel - "I live a couple of blocks away from this place call the Mystery Shack."

Dipper- "Hey you know Mabel and I actually work there."

Rachel- "Really? I heard it's amazing but it seems like a total sham."

Dipper- "Well it's kinda is in a way. Our Grunkle Stan owns it."

Rachel - "Really?"

Dipper- "Yeah but sometimes he would put old stuff together to make it look rare."

Rachel- "Huh, this town was weirder than I thought."

Mabel- "That nothing. Dipper and I see all tons of weird stuff like with zombies, mermen, and dinosaurs, etc."

Rachel - "Wow that sound amazing."

Dipper - "Yeah but sometimes it does get weird and sort of scary and dangerous."

Rachel - "Hey it's ok. I like that kind of stuff because it's really interesting."

Dipper- "Really? How about you should come adventuring with us sometime."

Rachel- "Adventuring? You mean like mystery hunting?"

Mabel - "Yeah! We can become the Mystery Trio!"

Rachel- "Wow that sounds amazing! we should talk about that more tomorrow because I still have to go."

Dipper- "Oh yeah I forgot about that sorry."

Rachel- "No no it's cool, see you guys tomorrow."

Dipper - "See ya!"

Rachel waves goodbye to the twins, check her book out and left. Then then Dipper saw Mabel looking at him with a giant smile on her face.

Dipper- "What?"

Mabel - *while jumping around* "You love her! You love her! You really really love her!"

Dipper- What!? No! I just think she's an interesting person."

Mabel - "Yeah right! you're totally in love!

Dipper - "Mabel!"

Mabel- "Okay okay, I promise I won't bug you anymore."

Dipper- "Good let's just check out the book and go."

Dipper and Mabel checked out the book and left. They also didn't notice that the old worn out book Mabel threw was gone.

()()()()()()()()

Then at the shack, Stan was busy with coming with new scams to pulled. Wendy was sitting behind the counter just reading a magazine and Soos was in the other room fixing a light bulb. Then Mabel burst through the door almost breaking it and Dipper looked surprised.

Mabel - "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"

Stan- "What is it kiddo? I got a lot of people to scam."

Mabel - "You'll never going to Believe this! Dipper got a new girlfriend!"

Dipper- "Hey she's not my-"

Stan- "Whoa! Look at this little champion. Is she cute?"

Dipper - "Well I guess I-"

Mabel - "Her name is Rachel McCloud and she likes all the science junk Dipper likes!"

Stan- "Heh, excellent job kid."

He slaps Dipper on the back but it almost knocks him down.

Dipper - "But guys- "

Soos - "Hey dudes! I fix the lamp but I had to put a lot of tape and glue because it wouldn't stay still but it still works as a charm!"

Mabel- "Soos! Wendy! You'll never guess what happened! Dipper has a girlfriend!"

Soos- "Wow! I'm happy for you dude."

Wendy - "Whoa nice job Dipper!"

Dipper- "OKAY! I want to make it very clear that Rachel is not my girlfriend, just because I like her as a person does not mean we're dating."

Mabel - "But don't you want a girlfriend?"

Dipper - "Well yeah but-"

Stan - "Look Dipper, why don't you take this one? I mean Mabel just told me that she pretty."

Dipper- "Well I-"

Wendy- "Come on dude, you totally should. Based on what Mabel said, you two are perfect together."

Soos - "Yeah dude! Your pairing name can be Ripper or Rapper."

Mabel- "Or Dachel!"

Dipper - "Well I am visiting her tomorrow."

Mabel- "And I'm his wing girl!"

Stan - "Nice! You know I use to be a wingman."

Dipper- "Really to who?"

Stan- "Uh...That's not important. But what is important you should rest up before your big date."

Dipper - "It's not a date, we are just gonna hang out with each other."

Mabel- "Aren't you going to make one of those complicated list things?"

Wendy, Soos, and Stan- "What?"

Dipper- "Um... It's nothing."

 **Hope you all like it!**


	2. The Boy with his Head in the McClouds P2

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you for liking my story! I really appreciated it!**

 **Anyway, this part 2 of The Boy With his Head in The McClouds. It was originally a one-shot but it was too long so I separate it to make it into 3 parts. This chapter will be the twins going to Rachel's house.**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

The next day the twins go to Rachel's house which was big and blue. They made it to the front desk and Mabel was wearing a thumb up sweater.

Mabel- "So are you nervous?"

Dipper - "Of course not."

Mabel- "Yes you are!"  
Dipper made an annoyed look and then ring the doorbell.

Rachel - *opens it* "Oh hey Dipper! Hey Mabel!"

Dipper- "Hey Rachel!"

Mabel- "Hi!"

Rachel - "Come on in."

Dipper and Mabel went into Rachel's house and it looked nice. The walls were blue and some were purple. There were pictures of her and her family. The kitchen was white and look nice and the living room had a blue wall with a big screen TV, fireplace, video game system, a soft couch, etc.

Dipper- "Wow your house seems nice."

Mabel- "Yeah expect that there's not as many cool mold stains as the Mystery Shack."

Rachel - Oh thanks. *calling from upstairs* Hey Uncle Ben! Aunt Karen! My friends are here!"

Aunt Karen - "Coming!"

Rachel's uncle and aunt came down stairs. Uncle Ben had black hair *like Tad Strange* wearing a blue polo shirt, black jeans and brown shoes. Her aunt Karen had long blonde hair with bangs, wears a purple tank top, white pants and black flip flops. They both look like in their mid-30's.

Rachel - "Guys, this is my uncle Ben and my aunt Karen."

Mabel - "Hi I'm Mabel Pines!"

Dipper - "I'm Dipper Pines."

Uncle Ben - "Well nice to you both."

Rachel - "My friends and I are going to my room to hang out."

Aunt Karen- "Well alright sweetie, me and your uncle are off to town to get some groceries. So, you kids play nice and don't use the stove."

Rachel - "We won't!"

Aunt Karen- "Alright sweetie, love you."  
Rachel- "Love you too!"

Uncle Ben - "There's snacks in the cabinet!"

Rachel- "Okay!" *they both left*  
Dipper - "You live with your uncle and aunt?"

Rachel- "Yeah."  
Dipper- "What happened to your parents?"  
Rachel- "Uh I'd rather not talk about it."

Mabel - "Why?"  
Rachel - "Oh because they went on a cruise for the summer."  
Dipper - "Umm okay."  
Rachel - "Yeah just they needed some time together."

Mabel- "Yeah that might be why our parents shipped us off here."  
Dipper- "No Mabel-"  
Rachel- "Wait you guys don't live here?"

Dipper - "Oh no uh we are just here for the summer."

Rachel- "Oh! So that's why you want the book."

Dipper - "Yeah my summer goal is trying to find the author of the journal."  
Rachel -" Journal? What journal?"

Dipper pulls out journal from backpack and hand it to Rachel. Rachel looked amazed as she was flipping the pages.  
Dipper- "I found this mysterious journal in the woods when we first came here. Ever since we came here, all the stuff in it has been true. We been going on adventures too ever since."

Rachel - "Whoa! No way!"

Mabel-" Yeah it's book is like super-duper creepy. But some were just cute and creepy at the same time. Just a bit ago Dipper rises an interesting army of the dead."

Rachel - "What?"

Dipper- "Oh don't worry we took care of it."  
Mabel- "Through the power of karaoke!"  
Dipper - *embarrassed* Um it cooler then it's sound.

Rachel -*giggled* "That's cool I'll show you guys my room."

Dipper- "Yeah sure let's just move on."

They go upstairs and saw another room that was across from Rachel. On the door, there was a paper taped on the door and it's said, "Veronica's room" in big purple bubbly words.

Dipper - "Hey Rachel, Who's Veronica?"

Rachel- "Oh that's my cousin's Veronica room. We are both 12 accept that I'm a month younger than her."

Mabel- "Cool can we meet her?"

Rachel - "Sorry she's away at summer camp."

Mabel- "Wow me and Dipper never went to summer camp."

Dipper - "That's because our parents think it's basically prison for kids."

Rachel - "Wow. Well here's my room."  
Rachel opened the door and in her room, there was an outer space and supernatural wallpaper. There was also sports wallpaper, shelf full of books, a desk with a desk lamp, a laptop, a telescope at the window some stuff animals on the bed which had blanket that had stars on it and some stuff animals were on the floor. A laundry basket and trash can that had planet decorations, some beanbag chairs and a TV.

Dipper and Mabel looked amazed at Rachel's room.

Mabel - "This room is amazing! Look at the stuff animals! They are so cute!" *she ran to them and hugged them*

Dipper- "Also the room designs is really nice. So, you're into astronomy?  
Rachel- "Yeah! I like supernatural stuff and space."

Dipper- "Really? You mean like alien conspiracies?"  
Rachel- "Yep!"

Mabel - "Spirits and codes?"  
Rachel - "Yes! It's so much fun to explore and learn about stuff in the world!"

Dipper - "I know right! I'm into the stuff too I feel like the entire world is a mystery and it our job to solve them!"

Mabel- "Ugh but that is so…boring!"  
Dipper- "Mabel!"  
Rachel- "No no it's cool, that's her own opinion."

Mabel - "Exactly! *hugs the stuff animals* Oh! These stuffed animals are so cute and soft like baby powder and clouds had a baby!"

Rachel- "Yeah I like a lot of stuff like that, most people think I'm childish and weird that I like these kinds of stuff but I don't care. I'm proud of who I am."

Mabel- "Well I think you're awesome for having all this stuff!"

Dipper- "Yeah all this stuff seems awesome and you're awesome too!"

Rachel - "Aw thanks guys. What you guys do is awesome too."

Mabel- "Yeah it is! *pointed to her sweater* Do you love the sweater?"  
Rachel-*chuckles* "Yes I do."

Dipper - "Hey Rachel what's in here? *points to the closest*  
Rachel - "Oh that's my closet or how I like to call it "The Closet of Doom" It full of all of my junk and clothes."

Mabel- "Hey just like Dipper's closet back home. *pretend whispers to Rachel* he never washes his clothes."

Dipper- "Hey! that's not… entirely true."

Rachel - *giggled* "It's cool I'm too lazy to wash clothes. I usually have my uncle or aunt to do it."

Mabel- "Dipper thinks that washing clothes is a waste of time."  
Dipper- "Well I'm a busy guy, with all the mysteries, codes, conspiracies, and stuff."

Rachel -*giggled* "You guys are cool."

Dipper- "Really?"  
Rachel- "Yeah!"  
Mabel- "Of course we are! We are the Mystery Twins."

Dipper - "Hey wait, Rachel when you read the history book did they mention the author?"

Rachel- "Well, it didn't mention an author of any kind. Do you have any idea what he may have looked like?

Dipper - "I have no idea."  
Mabel - "Maybe the author has a beard and rides unicorns!"

Dipper- "I doubt that, but he might have a six-fingered left hand."  
Rachel- "Six fingers? Cool!"  
Dipper open the history book and noticed some of the pages are missing.

Dipper- "Huh, that's weird."  
Mabel- "What's weird?"  
Dipper- "Some of the pages are missing."

Rachel - "Oh yeah that happens before. When I read the books in the library some of the pages are missing."

Dipper- "Do you have any idea who took them?"

Rachel - "Nope. Maybe the library still have them but it's close now."

Mabel - "We can sneak in at night where there's no people."

Dipper- "Yeah but we might need some help." 

Mabel- "Maybe Grunkle Stan can help. He's always breaking into stuff."

Dipper - "That's good and Wendy cause she's strong."

Mabel- "And Soos, just because...He good at fixing stuff!"

Rachel - "Wow this is getting exciting!"

Dipper- "Uh yeah this is usually how we plan all our adventures."  
Mabel- "Well not really. We just run out the door, grabbing the closest people, and dragging them along for the ride."

Rachel - "Oh okay."

Dipper- "Yeah it can get pretty crazy sometimes."

Rachel - "Hey I'll join you."

Mabel- "I think Dipper- I mean WE would like that."

Rachel - "Awesome!"

Dipper- "Alright, do you want to head back to the shack and work out a time?"

Rachel - "Sure."

Mabel- "Alright let's go!"

Mabel takes Dipper by the arm and drags him out the door. Confused, Rachel go to the door hides behind it and listen.

Mabel - "This is going really well."

Dipper- "What do you mean it's going really well?"

Mabel - "You and Rachel!"

Dipper- "What? Come on Mabel it's not like that."

Mabel - "Alright whatever."

Rachel- "What are you guys talking about?"

They see Rachel by the door.

Dipper- "Oh uh it's nothing."

Rachel - "Okay."

Mabel tries to hold in her laughter but does a poor job.

Rachel - "What is it?"

Mabel- "Oh I'll tell you later."  
Dipper rolled his eyes and looked annoyed.


	3. The Boy With His Head in the McClouds P3

**Hey guys! I just wanna say thank you for liking my Rachel McCloud story! I really appreciate it! Also, sorry for taking too long, I been busy with school.**

 **Anyway, this is part three of The Boy with His Head in the McClouds. In this they find some secrets inside the Gravity Falls Library.**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

It was now late at night and everybody was at the library. They were in front of the library and they were all wearing black. They were waiting for Rachel to come.

Stan- "Wow so this is the kind of crimes needs commit, breaking into libraries."

Dipper - "We just gonna go get some missing pages for the book. It not like we are going to rob a bank."

Soos - "So dude when your little friend is coming?"

Dipper - "She will be here in 10 minutes."

Wendy - "I'm proud of you man for finding a girl that like you."

Dipper - "Uh yeah but um-"

Mabel - "Oh there she is!"

They saw Rachel wearing black clothes and a black bear hat. She even has a black backpack on along with black boots.

Rachel - "Hey I'm here!"

Dipper - "Hey guys this is Rachel McCloud."

Rachel - "Hi!"

Grunkle Stan - "So you're the girl who is also like Dipper's twin?"

Rachel - "Well I guess you can say that."

Wendy - "Hey Rach, I'm Wendy Corduroy."

Soos - "I'm Soos! If you ever need a fix or a video game buddy called the Soos-man!"

Rachel - "Nice to meet you guys!"

Dipper - "Okay so the plan is pretty simple. All we do is go inside the library, get some missing pages, and leave. Beside how hard can it be?"

Rachel- "Well they could be anywhere so very hard."

Wendy - "But it would be awesome to do something this sneaky."

Soos-" Dude the library gets creepy after all the old ladies are gone."

Rachel - "Old ladies?"

Mabel- "Yeah the old ladies is what makes the libraries so nice and homey."

Soos- "But not when they shhh you, then they're scary."

Dipper - "How are we gonna go inside? The doors are locked."

Rachel - "I got this."

Rachel walked to the lock, got a bobby pin and use to unlock the door and she opened it.

Wendy - "Whoa that was cool!"

Rachel - "Thanks. I'm an expert at pick locking because whenever my parent use to lock the cookie jar when I was little, I use stuff like bobby pin or butter knife to mess with it."

They went inside and saw the library was quiet and empty. Luckily, there was no one in there and it just them. They quietly went inside and closed the door.

Wendy - "Okay Dipper, did you remember where you got the book?"

Dipper - "By the history shelves. If we can get those pages, maybe we can find out the mysterious of the town!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

The gang began looking for those missing pages of the books. However, they weren't having any luck and Dipper was getting frustrated.

Soos - "Dude I found it!"

Dipper - "You found the pages?!"

Soos - "Huh? Oh no dude I just found the cheat code books to Mokey-mon! Finally, I can learn how to beat Mikachu!"

Dipper - *sighs* "Soos, as much that sounds really cool, we need to keep looking."

Dipper turned around and didn't noticed that Soos was taken by a shadow figure. He kept on looking and accidentally touched Rachel's hand and they both quickly pulled away.

Dipper - "Oh sorry!"

Rachel - "No, no, it's fine."

Stan - "I found it!"

Dipper - "You found the pages?"

Stan - "Huh? Oh no I found the key to the library cash box."

Rachel - "Isn't that illegal?"

Stan - "Hey kid, when there are no cops around, anything is legal!"

Dipper - "Guys focus!"

Mabel - "Whoa take it easy Dipper. I know it's important *whispers* and it's your first date. *normal* but you should calm down."

Dipper - "Hey! First, it's not my first date, and second we need to focus to find some answers."

Then without the kids knowing, Grunkle Stan and Wendy was gone. Then that when Mabel was looking around and told them:

Mabel - "Hey guys, where are Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy?"

Dipper - "Huh? Come to think of it, I haven't seen or heard from them in the last 10 minutes."

Rachel - "Maybe something happened to them. We better go and check."

 **()()()()()()()()**

The three kids were looking for their missing friends but they couldn't find them. Then Rachel noticed a room with an orange light lifting.

Rachel - "Hey guys! Let check this room. Maybe they are in this room."

They open the door and they were shocked on what they saw: There were alive old books who looked torn up, ripped, and bang up. There was a fire in the middle in the room, and Soos, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan was tied up on wheelie chairs. They looked scared and confused.

Dipper - "What the heck is going on here?"

Rachel - "Shhh!"

Then they saw its leader who is the tallest book but was gray, blended, and ripped pages in the back.

Leader - "My fellow Grimoires! For centuries, humans have been throwing us away, bending us, tearing us, and even abandon us when all we try to do to please them."

Grunkle Stan - "Please us? Books are boring anyway!"

Soos - "Yeah I mean no offense dudes, but even if we did read books, you give us useless facts that we don't really need."

Wendy - "Plus I'm surprised books are still around because now everybody uses computers or smartphones."

Leader - "Silence! You humans disrespected us long enough. Now we got these great invention, behold! *should them a weapon that looked like light bulb and water gun mix together* my invention: The L Ray!"

Grunkle Stan - "L Ray! What that stand for? Lame?" *laughs*

Leader - "Silence! It's stand for Learning Ray. We'll drain the brains of all humans and make them read us and only books! *noticed the Ray is a little mess up* After I fix this up*

Dipper, Mabel, and Rachel was shocked at this. Normally they love books, but they didn't want to only read them because internet is fun and helpful.

S

Dipper - "We have to save them!"

Mabel - "Well don't you have the journal?"

Dipper - "To be honest, no. I left the journal home because I didn't think we need it. But I remember reading about these things but I didn't finish all of it."

Mabel - "Aw come on Dipper you are supposed to have a good memory like an elephant! What are supposed to do now?"

Rachel looked over and saw two big cardboard boxes.

Rachel - "I think I have an idea."

 **()()()()()()()**

Dipper stepped out his hiding corner wearing the cardboard boxes looking a Grimoire. Mabel stepped out, but looked like a Grimoire covered in glitter, unicorns and sparkly rainbows.

Dipper - *whispers* "Mabel you were supposed to look like a worn-out Grimoire!"

Mabel - "I know but the glitter was just so sparkly!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and went to the Leader who was fixing his ray.

Mabel - "Hi there! What you are doing leader guy?"

Leader - "Oh just fixing this ray."

Dipper - "Well maybe you should uh let these humans go."

Leader - "Why?"

Dipper - "Cause umm uhh...They are good?"

As they were keeping the leader busy, Rachel snuck behind Soos, Stan and Wendy and tried to untie them.

Rachel - "Don't worry guys, I'm gonna get you out."

Rachel managed to untie Stan and Wendy. But as she was almost done uniting Soos, her elbow bumped into a book and did a loud noise when it fell. The noise had gotten the attention of the Grimoire Leader. He saw that his hostages were now free, and began to charge up at them along with his minions. Dipper and Mabel ditched their disguise and began to attack with the help of Rachel.

Leader - "Take this you brats!"

He began shooting the laser at them.

Dipper - "Watch out!"

They began dodging it trying to avoid getting hit and attack the mini Grimoires. However, it was too much for them cause the more they hit, the more the Grimoires came while dodging the laser shots.

Wendy - "There's too many of them! We need to find their weakness!"

Soos then found a random cup of water. Scared, he grabbed the water and splashed it at one of the mini Grimoires melt away. That when they realized their weakness is water!

Soos - "Dudes! The book monster's weakness is water."

Dipper sees the emergency fire hose and ran toward it. He quickly opened it, and use it on the Grimoires. Each of the gang took turn melting the evil books even as they tried to run away. Soon all the Grimoires was melted away except for the leader who still have his weapon but looked scared as Dipper held the hose in front of him.

Leader - "W-wait! I have something that you want!"

Dipper - "What?"

The leader took out the missing pages from the history book!

Dipper - *gasps* "The history book pages! B-but how?"

Leader - "I ripped them out because I wanted to destroy the book that get the most attention. I'll give you the pages if you turn off the water."

Dipper thought about it. If he gets those pages he would finally get the answer he needs he been wanting all summer.

Stan - "Kid don't do it! It's a trap!"

Mabel - "Yeah he wants to make us into boring zombies!"

Wendy - "Yeah! We shouldn't read boring books all the time!"

Dipper thought about and he slowly turned off the hose. However, the Leader had a wicked smile on his face and he threw the pages in the fire!

Dipper - "NOOOO!"

Leader - "Ha! Like I ever give anybody these pages! We deserve the attention that we deserve!"

Dipper got angry and turn it on the hose full blast and melted the Leader and the laser was out of all power. Dipper stopped and was exhausted but mad at the same time. His work was for nothing and Rachel must of think he was a weirdo.

Rachel - "That...Was…. Awesome! This have been the best night of my life! That was amazing adventure."

Dipper - "Really? Even with all the freaky monsters we just face?"

Rachel - "Yes! I want to hang out with you more Dipper. Your friends and family too."

Dipper smiled. This is the first time that girl who isn't Mabel friend first and doesn't think he's a weirdo. As Stan was driving everybody home, Dipper was thinking about the day that just happened. Rachel was the first girl that he had a lot in common with and is also his age. Dipper smiled and hoping that can go on new adventures with Rachel as The Mystery Trio.

 **Hope you all like it!**


	4. Horror Hunt

**Hey guys! Sorry I was late, I been busy with my other stories.**

 **Anyway, this story about the twins Summerween with Rachel.**

 **I know they already made an Summerween episode and it was in season 1, but I want to do this one in my own version and there are going to be some parts from the episode. Plus, this is fanfiction, anything can happen!**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

It been a few days since the Mystery Gang met Rachel. She had lots of strange weird adventures with The Pines family but in the end, they love to have fun. Today they decided to take a break from adventure and just relax for today but they had to go with Grunkle Stan and Soos to the store. Mabel wore a purple and yellow stripe sweater while Rachel wore the same outfit but this time wearing a puppy hat. When they got there, they saw that there was lots of Halloween decorations and it was called The Summerween Superstore.

Dipper - "Hey what's with the Halloween stuff?"

Grunkle Stan - "Summerween is coming. *showed them the calendar* The town loves Halloween so much that they decided to celebrate it twice!"

Rachel - "That's so cool! Halloween is my favorite holiday."

Dipper - "Grunkle Stan do you always carry that calendar with you?"

Grunkle Stan - *puts it away* "Yes."

Mabel - "Summerween? Something about this feels unnatural."

Rachel - "Hey its Gravity Falls, everything is unnatural. Even the sign said so itself. *pointed to a sign that said Gravity Falls: Where everything is unnatural!"

Mabel - "Good point."

They went inside and they were amazed on all the costume and decoration they have. Then the gang started to cause trouble: Grunkle Stan was had two gallons of fake blood but was spilling it everywhere. Soos was playing with one of the toy skeleton while Dipper, Mabel and Rachel was laughing and breaking some jack-o-lantern melons. Rachel was even breaking some of the melons with the shopping cart. Unfortunately, it was starting to annoy the cashier girl and she spoke in the microphone:

Cashier Girl - "Have the police come and eject the Pines family from the store."

Stan - "NOT TODAY!"

He threw a smoke bomb at the girl which quickly blinded her. Then the gang quickly left the store with all the decorations and costume they had.

Mabel - "You pay for the stuff right Grunkle Stan?"

Stan - "Of course!"

However, after regaining her eyesight, all the cashier girl got was a fake dollar bill. It just says, "Stan buck" with a sloppy drawing of Stan on it.

Cashier Girl - "I hate Summerween."

Grunkle Stan - "Let's move!"

Unfortunately, Stan made his car go into an inflatable Summerween decoration, which deflated.

 **()()()()()()()()**

Then he made his car switches direction and drives away to the Mystery Shack. The gang was putting up decoration in the shack to make it look scary. While that was happening, Dipper and Mabel was all excited about their first Summerween.

Mabel - "Man I am so excited!"

Dipper - "Yeah! We're gonna have the best costumes, get the most candy…"

Mabel - "... And the biggest stomachache ever!"

Soos - ( _Dressed as a superhero_ ) Dude, I've never seen you guys so pumped."

Rachel - "Yeah I mean I never see you guys pump like this before."

Mabel - "Well, back at home, me and Dipper were kind of the kings of trick-or-treating. Twins in costumes, the people eat it up."

Mabel, she a memory book of her and Dipper in costumes. The first page show toddler Dipper and Mabel in cat costumes, the second page show them as 3rd graders as salt and pepper, and then another page from last year and they were dressed as zombies.

Rachel - "Wow! That is so cool. What are you guys going to dress this year?"

Dipper - "We are going to dress up as peanut butter and jelly."

Mabel - "What are you going to dress up as Rach?"

Rachel - "I'm going as Where's Wally."

Soos - "Excellent choice. Although that dude is always hard to find no matter how close I look."

Then they saw Wendy dressed up like a lumberjack but with a tiara on her head.

Mabel - "Oh Wendy you look gorgeous! I love that Tiara!"

Rachel - "What are you supposed to be?"

Wendy - "I'm a Lumberjack princess. It's one of the scariest thing in the world."

Soos - "Nah dude. The scariest thing in the world is Horror Hunt."

Dipper - "What's Horror Hunt?

Wendy - "Every year on Halloween and Summerween, teenage gangs called "Horror Hunters" come and corner younger kids. They would take their candy and do pranks on them like tar and feathered, shave off eyebrows, pants down, etc."

Dipper - "Aw man that does sound scary."

Rachel - "Well I'm not afraid of some bullies."

Mabel - "Me either! They are not going to ruined our first Summerween."

Dipper - "Well let's just avoid trouble and enjoy trick or treating."

Dipper took a candy bowl and saw all these strange and weird candy.

Dipper - "Man look at these weird candies."

Rachel - *took one* "Homework candy? What do we look like, losers? Just throw them out in the trash."

Dipper took the lame candy and threw it out in the trash. However, the candy secretly forms together and moved away.

 **()()()()()()()**

Then later at night, the gang (minus Stan who stood at the shack to scare trick or treaters), went out of town to trick or treat. The gang was getting lots of candy and avoiding any trouble.

Dipper - "To be honest Wendy, I'm surprised that you are trick or treating with us because I thought some teenagers would think they are two old for trick or tricking."

Wendy - "Well I use to think like that but not anymore. Last year my friend Tambry threw a Summerween party but it was lame. Robbie at a lollipop stick first, and he went home sick."

Dipper chuckled at this.

Wendy - "Plus I miss getting free candy."

Soos - "Beside dudes, there are things you never forget or lose interest when you get older: Trick or treating, video games, cartoons, anime, Misney/Rixar movies, and the Walnuts with that cute little husky dog."

Rachel - "Oh yeah I know that dog! He's funny and adorable."

Then they met up with Grenada who is dress like a witch, and Candy who is dress up like a piece of candy.

Mabel - "Oh hey guys!"

Grenada - "Hey Mabel! Cool costumes."

Candy - "Yes they are very original. I dress up as candy because beside having the same names, we are both sweet."

Grenada - "I'm a witch because they can put cool spells and junk."

Candy - "Who's your new friend?"

Dipper - "Oh this is Rachel McCloud."

Grenada - "Oh it's nice to meet you!"

She shook Rachel hand but had a strong grip and it hurt Rachel hand a little.

Candy - "I like your Where's Wally costume."

Rachel - "Oh thank you! You know Dipper and Mabel?"

Mabel - "Know them? They are my people!"

Candy - "Yeah we met at the party her uncle threw."

Grenada - "And we became best friends ever since."

Soos - "Check it out dudes! They are giving out full size candy bars!"

Dipper - "Oh sweet!"

They ran to the houses that was giving out candies that were full size bars. Then they stopped at a house that there was a bowl full of candy. There was a sign that said, "Take only one candy." They took one, but Dipper saw that Rachel was about to take another one.

Dipper - "Rachel it said to only take one."

Rachel - "Relax what are they going to do? Arrest me?"

Rachel reach her hand deep in the candy when suddenly:

Rachel - *screams* SOMETHING BITING MY HAND!"

The gang and Dipper screamed.

Dipper - "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! DON'T WORRY RACH, I-LL"

Rachel - *take her hand out with a chocolate bar* "Ha! Fooled ya!"

The gang sigh in relief but Mabel laughed.

Mabel - "That was a good trick Rae Rae! *to Dipper* you should've see the look on your face."

Dipper made an annoyed look as the gang left. They haven't noticed that somebody was watching them on their bike.

 **()()()()()()()**

Later at the night, the gang trick or treat bags was getting full of candy.

Mabel - "Oh we are so getting sick later!"

Dipper - "Well since our bag is full of candy, what should we do now?"

Candy - "We can watch some the Summerween specials they give on tv."

Grenada - "I heard one of the Summerween movies was so lame that the actors didn't even bother to act at all."

Soos - "Oh no dude it's the Horror Hunters! Hide!"

They quickly hid behind a bush and watch the Horror Hunters wearing black hoodies, wearing scary masks and riding their bikes. They were looking for victims but they didn't see no one expect a big bag of candy. They grabbed the candy bag and drove away.

Wendy - "Oh man that was close."

Rachel - "Oh no!"

Dipper - "What's wrong Rachel?"

Rachel - "My candy bag is gone! I must've dropped it when we went to hide."

Mabel - "You should get it back!"

Dipper - "Wait! But there still the Horror Hunters out there. She could get hurt."

Mabel - "But it's too late to get more candy. She should get it back!"

Dipper - "No she shouldn't!"

Mabel - "Yes she should!"

Soos - "Uh dudes? She left."

They saw that Rachel was gone.

Dipper - "Oh man! We must go after her. But where can those Horror Hunters be?"

Wendy - "Try the baseball field. The Horror Hunters are always doing their evilness there."

 **()()()()()()()**

They went to the baseball field and saw some kids even Gorney was in the field. They got caught by Horror Hunters and they were scared and even had their candy bags taken from them.

Dipper - "Oh man this is bad! We need to find Rachel and get out of here."

Mabel - "But Dipper we can't leave them here. Those creepy Hunters can hurt them or worse!"

Soos - "Yeah dude they can like shave their heads off or make them learn math! And the worse thing in the summer to learn math again."

Grenada - "But I don't see Rachel anywhere."

Candy - "There she is!"

They saw Rachel hiding under the bleachers. They quickly went to Rachel who was about to move.

Dipper - "We found you Rachel!"

Rachel - "What are you guys doing here?"

Dipper - "We are here to bring you back. We have to leave now!"

Rachel - "Not until we get my candy back."

Then they heard bike screeches and it was the Horror Hunters' bikes. They parked their bikes and walked toward their victims. The Mystery Gang hide and was scared and so was the Horror Hunters victims.

Gorney - "What awe you going to do with us?"

Horror Hunter 1 - "Well we couldn't decide."

Horror Hunter 2 - "Last year it just getting tar and feathered."

Horror Hunter 3 - "And the year before that, we hit our victims with balloons full of ketchup and mustard."

Horror Hunter 1 - "But this year…You guys have some candy! *show them a candy bowl*

Dipper - *whispers* "What? That's weird."

Candy - *whispers* "It probably some deadly candy!"

Grenada - "Yeah like almond! I hate almonds!"

However, when the victims reached their hands into the candy, the candy began to grow and attached to their bodies! They scream in horror and the Hunters took off the mask and hoodies to reveal it wasn't kids at all! The "Hunters" was made of old and terrible candies! The three "hunters" fuse into a giant candy monster!

Kid - "W-What are you?!"

Monster - "I'm known as the Trickster! Did you ever stop and think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw away all the 'REJECTED' candy into the dump. So, I seek revenge; revenge on the picky children who cast me aside. I'm made of every tossed piece of black licorice, every discarded bar of old chocolate with like that white, powder stuff on it. You know that stuff! No one would eat me. I thought pulling horrible pranks would seem to do the trick! But now, I'm going to eat you!"

Then the trickster began to eat the candy cover kids. The gang gasps in horror and tried to escape but the trickster picked up the bleachers and saw the gang.

Trickster - "Ah! More yummy treats! *see's Candy* I'll take this one!"

Trickster was about grabbed Candy, but then Grenada cut the Trickster arm with a wooden board.

Grenada - "Go! Go! Go! Let's get out of here!"

They began to run away from the Trickster. However, the trickster was getting close to them and thinking quickly, Dipper threw some of his candy at it. However, it didn't really do anything but got it angrier. Then suddenly, the Trickster grabbed Mabel!

Dipper - "MABEL!"

Mabel - "DIPPER!"

Dipper ran and began to pull Mabel out of the Trickster's gripped. It was basically a tug of war but with enough strength, Dipper managed to pull Mabel out of the Trickster's grip and she was free but end up getting scrape on her arm.

Dipper - "You okay?"

Mabel - "Yeah I'm fine."

They saw Soos was about to take candy from the haunted bowl.

Wendy - "Soos no!"

She smacked the bowl but unfortunately, the bowl ending up hitting Rachel's left leg. The candy form on her leg and made it hard like a rock and cause Rachel to lose her balance.

Dipper and Mabel - "RACHEL!"

They grabbed her arms and began to run from the Trickster. Soos was holding everybody candy bag.

Wendy - "We have to find a place to hide!"

Rachel - "The Summerween Superstore. We can hide there."

They quickly went inside the store and hide. Dipper, Mabel and Rachel hide under a table. Soos hide in a gorilla costume, Wendy hide behind some shelves, Grenada and Candy hide behind the counter. They were scared and worried about getting caught.

Dipper - "Don't worry I think we are safe for now."

Grenada - "We have to find a way out."

Candy - "The store has a backdoor we can leave. I went there once because I thought it can lead to another world."

Rachel - "I'm sorry guys this is all my fault."

Mabel - "How is it your fault? You just wanted to get your candy back."

Rachel - "I know but I shouldn't. You see when I was younger sometimes on Halloween, bullies would come and take my candy. I didn't want the same thing to happen this year."

Dipper - "Oh Rachel I'm so sorry to hear that."

Mabel - "I know how you feel. I was worried about the candy too because I felt like it was important to me and Dipper."

Dipper - "What do you mean?"

Mabel - "Well trick or treating have our thing ever since we were little. I mean it one of things we haven't outgrown that we do together. I worried this would be our last one."

Dipper - "Oh Mabel. I promise that it won't be our last."

Then they heard the doorbell ding. It was the Trickster and he was looking for them. The gang stood quiet but they were scared. The gang quietly left their spot to go to the back door. However, Dipper and Mabel heard footsteps and they saw Soos going toward the talking Skeleton toy.

Dipper - "No Soos!"

Mabel - "Soos, don't you dare!"

Soos - "Sorry dude, today's been way too stressful. I need some levity."

He presses the skull, but luckily nothing happens.

Mabel - "Oh thank goodness. It was out of batteries. *Turns around* Soos, no!  
"

Soos was struggling to open a package of Bat-eries. He got them out and he puts them in. Then Soos presses the head and it began to talk.

Skull - "No matter the score, I'm always a-

head! Nyaha nyaha."

Soos - *laugh and Slaps his leg* "This cackling head's the voice of a generation!

Then suddenly, the Trickster comes up behind him and ate Soos!

All the Gang - "SOOS!"

Trickster - "Now it's time to eat you my sweet victims!"

The Trickster heard and felt something weird inside of him something. Suddenly, Soos ripped through Trickster's chest and it cause Trickster to scream in pain and fell on the floor.

Soos - *screaming* - "Sup, bro?"

Trickster falls to the ground vomiting jelly beans. Soos was eating the Trickster's heart.

Soos - "Dudes, you want some of this?"

Dipper, Mabel, Rachel Wendy, Candy, and Grenada shakes their head no. They were freaked out on what they are seeing.

Trickster - "Wait, you actually think I taste good?"

Soos - "Uh, sure! You know." 

Trickster - "All I've ever wanted is for someone to say that I was... good. (Cries candy corn) I'm so happy!"

He then forms into regular mountain of candy. The candy on Rachel's came out and her left leg was free.

Soos - "Crying makes it a little weird, but, *takes another bite* guess I'm still eating. 

Then Gorney and the other victims break through the now dead Trickster's chest.

Soos - "Sup, Gorney?"

Gorney - "I've been twaumatized!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

All the fan went back the Mystery Shack. Luckily, they still have some candy from their monster adventure.

Mabel - "At least we still got some candy."

Dipper - "And we got a lot!"

Stan - "Oh please you call those mini bags candy? How's this *hold up two giant backs of candy* for a lot candy?"

Dipper and Mabel grin at each other. The gang decide to spend the rest of their Summerween on watching Summerween specials on TV. 

Announcer - "And now back to the fear guide from Terror Town Street."

There was a woman on the TV, screaming at alien 

Alien - *On TV* - "NYNG NYNG NYNG." 

Everyone is watching TV, eating the candies. Dipper comes to Mabel and attaches a bandage on Mabel's sore arm.

Waddles munches the candy in his bowl. Rachel also gave Dipper a mini chocolate bar which he takes but blushes a little. It also makes Mabel give Dipper a teasing smile but Dipper just rolled his eyes."

Stan - "You know, kids? I've been thinking'. At the end of the day, Summerween isn't about candy or costumes. Or even scaring people. It's a day when the whole family can get together at one place and celebrate what really matters: PURE EVIL!"

Then Stan along with everybody began to laugh maniacally and then stops abruptly.

Soos - "I ate a man alive tonight."

Everyone stares at Soos. Then continue watching the Summerween specials.

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **P.S. Happy birthday Dipper and Mabel!**


	5. Rachel's Birthday

**Hey guys! Sorry it took long school and writers block been kicking my butt. Plus it's hard to write a Gravity Falls but I'm not going to give up!**

 **Anyway this chapter is about the gang celebrate Rachel's birthday.**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

Today is Saturday July 5th, and Dipper and Mabel was setting the backyard for a party. It wasn't just any party, today is their friend Rachel's birthday. She will be 12 years old today and they want to make sure she have the best birthday ever.

Mabel - "Man this birthday party going to rock!"

Dipper - "Yep! Rachel going to have the best birthday ever because of us."

Soos - "Hey dudes, check out what I got Rachel."

Soos showed them an anime DVD that said "Ninja Jake". The cover had a picture of a ninja wearing all black and holding a sword.

Mabel - "Whoa Soos that looks amazing!"

Soos - "Yep I know how much she loves anime like I do, so I got her this DVD."

Mabel - "Check out the present I got her!"

Mabel took out a cute Bunny hat that had a lot rainbow glitter on it.

Mabel - "I went a little crazy with the glitter. What did you get her Dipper?"

Dipper - "I got her...Got her…*shocked* Oh my god! I didn't get Rachel anything for her birthday!"

Mabel - "Ugh dang Dipper what kind of boyfriend forgets to buy his girlfriend a present?"

Dipper - "She's not my girlfriend! I got so hooked up on the laptop we found in the bunker, I just forgot."

Soos - "Well you better get her something quick dude. The party going to start in a few hours."

Dipper - "But I don't have any money. I spend it on the fireworks yesterday."

Mabel - "Here you go Dipper" *give him some money*

Dipper - "Where did you get the money?"

Mabel - "Grunkle Stan."

Dipper - "Really? I thought he doesn't give us our allowance until he feels like it."

Mabel - "Oh please Grunkle Stan have lots of hiding places when it comes to his money. I figure out half of them but don't tell him. Anyway that's 40 dollars, which should be enough to buy Rachel's gift."

Dipper - "Okay! Thanks Mabel."

 **()()()()()()()**

Dipper went into town to buy a gift for Rachel. However, some of the town's gifts are weird or too much money like a bracelet cost 60 dollars. There's also snow globes that instead of fake snow there's some weird electric shocks. Dipper was getting frustrated and kept on walking.

Dipper - "Maybe I can make Rachel a gift, but I'm not that artistic like Mabel."

"Did you say that you need a gift?"

Dipper turned around and saw a Gypsy lady whose face was cover up with a scarf. You can only see her eyes and glasses. She was wearing all red and purple.

Dipper - "Oh yes I need a gift for my friend Rachel. Her birthday is today and I need a gift."

Gypsy Lady - "Why don't you look on my table to see what you want."

Dipper looked on the table and saw weird things. Like a monster claw, jar of eyeballs, pictures of trash, snail shells, etc. They were freaking Dipper out.

Dipper - "Don't you have anything that's non-freakish?"

Gypsy Lady - "Well I do have this."

She took out a necklace, and it was yellow with a green gem in the middle. The green gem have an eye design on it.

Dipper - "Whoa this is cool!"

Gypsy - "Yep. This is an Emerald eye. It gives good luck to the person who wears it."

Dipper - "Oh this is perfect! I'll take it."

 **()()()()()()()()()**

Dipper quickly hurried back to the shack and saw that the party just started. There was lots of people like Rachel's uncle and aunt, Candy, Grenada, Soos, Wendy, etc. First he ran back to the house and wrapped the present in wrapping paper and put lots of tape on. Then he came out and saw Rachel (who was wearing a puppy hat) talking to Mabel.

Dipper - "Hey Rachel!"

Rachel - "Oh hey Dipper!"

Dipper - "Happy birthday!"

Rachel - "Thanks! I just wish my parents was here."

Dipper - "Don't worry they will come back soon. Anyway I got you something."

He handed her the present. Rachel opened it and gasps in surprised when she saw the necklaces.

Rachel - "Oh it's beautiful! *puts it on* Thank you Dipper!" *hugs him*

Dipper - *blushes* "Oh uh no problem Rach."

Rachel then left to go eat some snacks. Dipper was smiling and blushes and looked at Mabel who had a teasing look on her face.

Dipper - "It's not like that!"

 **()()()()()()()**

The party was going great so far. A lot of people was having fun but Dipper noticed that Rachel was missing.

Dipper - "Hey Wendy, have you seen Rachel?"

Wendy - "Yeah last time I saw her, she was going to the bathroom."

Mabel - "Probably throwing up from the awesomeness we threw this party!"

Soos - *chuckled* "That's nothing dude. I once threw up for eating too much cotton candy and cupcake. Word of advice, never mix those snacks together."

Then all of a sudden, they heard the door slam open. It was Rachel who looked pale, have an apathetic look on her face, have messy hair, and her pant legs have little holes on them. A lot of the guest looked surprised by Rachel new look.

Uncle Ben - "Uh Rachel honey are you okay?"

Rachel - "Meh."

Aunt Karen - "Oh I knew she would go through this phase sooner or later."

Wendy - "Oh yeah I went through that phase too. All it made me do is smash things when I get angry."

Soos - "Me too. Only that phase just made me eats lot of ice cream sandwiches."

 **()()()()()()()**

Mabel - *panting* "Man all that dancing is making me hungry for chips. *see the bowl gone* Hey where the chips go? *sees Rachel eating them* "Hey Rae Rae Can I the chips?"

Rachel - *angry* "No! Get your own!"

Rachel angrily walking away eating the chips. Dipper and Mabel was surprised on how she acted.

Dipper - "Whoa what was up with her?"

Mabel - "I don't know. She never acts like that. She's acting like those teenagers going through puberty or how Mom acts every month when she visits her Aunt Flo."

Stan - "Kid isn't obvious, she going through a midlife crisis."

Dipper - "Really are you sure?"

Stan - "Duh everybody go through them. I went through mine in my 40's I did some crazy things and landed in jail."

Mabel - "Man Rachel probably realize this is like the last year of her childhood."

Dipper - "Yeah we should go and cheer her up."

 **()()()()()()**

Dipper and Mabel finds Rachel now snacking on some cupcakes.

Dipper - "Hey Rachel?"

Rachel - *deadpan* "What do you want?"

Mabel - "We would wondering if you would like to dance."

Rachel - "I hate dancing."

Dipper - "Oh then uh we can smash the piñata."

They see the kids like Grenada and Candy trying to smash the piñata. The piñata looked like The Mystery Shack question mark. However they couldn't cause it was hard to open.

Stan - *to Soos* "Heh. I kind of rigged it."

Soos - "Why?"

Stan - "Because piñatas are too much money."

However, Rachel came in and snatch the stick from Candy's hand. She hit the piñata so hard that it's broke and the candy came out.

Stan - "Hey you broke the piñata!"

Rachel - "That was the point old man!"

She quickly took all the candy and stuff them in her pockets.

Grenada - "Wait about us?"

Candy - "We wants some too."

Rachel - "Too bad!"

Then she went to her presents and was beginning to take off the wrappers.

Aunt Karen - "Rachel! You know you're supposed to wait!"

Rachel - "NO!

Rachel began to slam her fists into the ground. Every time she slams her fist, the ground get bigger holes and is surround by green energy. This was starting to freak everybody out.

Rachel - "ITS. MY. PARTY!"

She began unleashing the green energy at her friends and family. Luckily they dodge them and hid behind some chairs, tables, trees, etc. Rachel was now floating and unleashing the green energy. She even now have green eyes and look a bit pale green.

Rachel - "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! IT'S MY PARTY!"

As that was happening, Dipper and Mabel was hiding behind the table as Rachel was blasting everything.

Dipper - "Oh man this is getting out of hand!"

Aunt Karen - "I know. What ever happen to our little girl?"

Mabel - "Yeah like it's turning her into a mean green monster. How could of this happened to her?"

Dipper - "I don't know. It like she been like this ever since *realize something* Wait it's the necklace! That what been making her so crazy."

Mabel - "Okay but how are we going to get it off of her?"

Dipper saw a big empty box and wrapping paper.

Dipper - "I got an idea."

As Rachel was busy destroying some things, Dipper called out:

Dipper - "Hey Rachel! I got you a present."

Rachel see the box but it was terribly wrap in wrapping paper.

Rachel - "What is this?"

Dipper - "You're present. You can open it?"

Uncle Ben - "Uh yeah sweetie you can open it!"

Aunt Karen - "It is your birthday!"

Rachel - "Well...Alright."

Rachel float down and began to open the present. She opened it and Mabel popped out!

Mabel - "Hug attack!"

Mabel locked Rachel in a tight hug and she struggled to be free. Dipper quickly snuck behind her and snatch off the necklace off Rachel's neck and threw it in the trash. Then Rachel was back to normal Mabel gently put her down. People surrounded her and saw Rachel waking up and she sat up.

Wendy - "Are you okay Rach?"

Rachel - "Yeah. *see the destroy party* what happened?"

Dipper - "You acted crazy because of this necklace. The Gypsy Lady told me this was supposed to bring good luck. But instead it must of fed on your greed and turn you into a greedy monster."

Stan - "Wait that creepy lady? You should never buy anything from her! All she sells is weird stuff that make people go nuts."

Rachel - "Aw man I'm really sorry guys."

Mabel - "Hey its okay it's not your fault. Beside you do have a birthday weekend.

 **()()()()()()**

Today was Sunday and they were throwing Rachel's party again. Rachel opened Dipper and Mabel gift. One was a silver charm bracket and the other was a candy necklace.

Mabel - "Now you can wear something to snack on."

Rachel - "Oh I love it guys!"

Dipper - "Hey that was friends are for."

Rachel hugged both of her friends. This have been the best birthday for her.

 **Hope you all like it!**


	6. Dipper's First Date

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this look long. School been kicking my butt lol**

 **Anyway, this is Dipper's first "date" with Rachel.**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

 **This takes place after Sock Opera.**

Today was another day and The Pines Twins was relaxing in their room. Mabel was busy drawing while Dipper was busy reading the journal. Like a cat, Mabel's curiosity got the better of her because she wanted to know what Dipper was doing.

Mabel - "What are you doing Dipper?"

Dipper - "I'm trying to see if the pages have something on how to fix broken laptops."

Mabel - "You think the laptop can be fix?"

Dipper - "I hope so because it could have the secrets of Gravity Falls that we can know."

Mabel - "I still feel bad that I didn't help you with the laptop."

Dipper - "Mabel it's okay, I understand I mean would be so focus on doing to impress my crush."

Mabel - *teasingly* "Like your crush on Rachel?"

Dipper - "What! No. I just like her a lot."

Mabel - "Aw come on Dipper she's perfect for you! Cupid is giving you a second chance at love."

Dipper - "Second chance?"

Mabel - "Well he did try to set up with Trina Lombardi in 6th grade."

Dipper - "Hey that wasn't my fault! I didn't know she was allergic to peanuts."

Mabel - "Come on Dipper just ask Rachel out on one date. I mean it might be impossible for to get summer love because I'm too loveable, but you need to take this chance because it may never happen again."

Dipper - *sighs* "I guess it wouldn't kill me to hang out with just Rachel, but we are only hanging out as friends!"

Mabel - *sarcastic* "Yeah sure."

Dipper rolled his eyes and began to call Rachel on the phone. It rang for a few seconds, but she picked up.

Rachel - "Hello?"

Dipper - "Oh hey Rachel."

Rachel - "Oh hey Dipper, what's up?"

Dipper - "Um I was wondering...If you wanna *clear his throat* hang out just the two of us?"

Rachel - "What about Mabel?"

Dipper - "Oh uhh she's going to a slumber party with Candy and Grenada."

Rachel - "Well Okay it sounds fun. You want to meet by Saturday? We can go to eat at a pizza place."

Dipper - "Sure sounds fun. See you Saturday."

Dipper hanged up the phone and turned to see Mabel. She had a huge smile on her face and screamed loud to the point that she could have broken a glass window. Then she grabbed Dipper in a huge hug and he was struggling to break free.

Mabel - "I can't believe my little Bro Bro have his first date!"

Dipper - "Hey first, we are the same age. Second it's not a date it's just- "

Mabel - "Oh man I gotta tell people!"

Dipper - "Wait Mabel no!"

Mabel went downstairs with Dipper chasing after her.

 **()()()()()()()()**

Grunkle Stan - "Check it out Wendy, my newest sale."

He showed Wendy a rock that look like a woman's face. Wendy doesn't really look interested and was just reading a magazine.

Grunkle Stan - "I call it: Rock that Looks like a Lady."

Wendy - *uninterested* "Oh that's cool."

Grunkle Stan - *to Soos* "Check out my newest sale: Rock that Looks like a Lady. It's like Rock that Looks like a Face but this one looks like a Lady."

Soos - "So it's a Lady?"

Grunkle Stan - "No it's a rock that looks like a Lady."

Soos - "So it's a rock and a Lady?"

Grunkle Stan - "No it's a rock that just look like a Lady!"

Mabel - "GUYS! I have the biggest news ever!"

Grunkle Stan - "Wait, is this is like last time you had the "biggest news" ever but it turns out that Gideon was a little psychotic liar?"

Mabel - "No! Dipper got his first date with Rachel!"

Dipper - "Oh no what she means is that- "

Stan - "Wow! Look at this little charmer."

Wendy - "Dipper that's amazing!"

Soos - "Congratulation Dude! You're on the S.S. Rapper Love Boat."

Mabel - "I thought the couple naming is Dachel."

Dipper - "Guys! It's not a date, we are just going to hang out to get pizza."

Wendy - "Of course that's the first place and food you go to eat when it comes to going on a date."

Soos - "Yeah Dude, Italian foods are the most romantic foods when it comes to dating."

Stan - "When are you supposed to meet her Dipper?"

Dipper - "Saturday."

Mabel - "That means we only got four days to get Dipper ready. *to Dipper* Don't worry Bro Bro, we will make you sure you be great for Saturday!"

Dipper gulped in fear knowing this is going to be a rough four days.

 **()()()()()()()()**

 **Day 1**

In Mabel and Dipper's room, Dipper was reading the journal until Mabel kicked the door opened. She came in with clothes in her hands, along with Candy and Grenada.

Dipper - "Why are you guys here?"

Grenada - "Mabel told us about your first date."

Dipper - *shocked* "Wha-Mabel did you had to tell the entire town?!"

Mabel - "Not everybody just Candy, Grenada, Old Man McGucket, Manly Dan, Toby and Tyler."

Dipper - *facepalm and groans* "What with the clothes and makeup?"

Candy - "Well normally we would give makeover to each other, but since this is your first date, we are going to give it to you."

Dipper - "What?!"

Grenada - "Well you need to look alike prince for your first date."

Mabel - "Plus you wouldn't want to look like some boring mystery guy, do you?"

Dipper - "Well I guess a fresh look wouldn't hurt."

Mabel - "Sweet! Check it out the stuff we got you!"

They lay out the clothes they got for Dipper. However, they looked too girly for him since some of the t-shirts have sparkles, unicorns, ponies, gnomes etc. There was even a yellow dress with a pink bow.

Dipper - "Guys this is nice but none of this is Well me. Don't you have in anything in like black?"

Mabel - "Black? Dipper this is your first date not your first funeral."

Grenada - "Plus the only people that wears black is goth people and funeral people."

Candy - "Funerals give me the creeps."

Dipper - "All these seem very nice, but this is Uh too much pressure for to me pick so- "

Mabel - *slyly* "Oh I see Girls, MAKEUP ATTACK!

Dipper - "Wait What?!"

They jumped on Dipper and began to put makeup and the clothes on him.

Dipper - "I TAKE IT BACK! A LITTLE MAKEUP DOES HURT!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

 **Day 2**

Grunkle Stan was waiting for Dipper to come into his office to give him some "man tips" to help for Saturday. Then he saw Dipper coming in looking tired and have a bit of makeup and a big bow on his hat.

Grunkle Stan - "Dipper why do you look like a human rag doll?"

Dipper - "Oh Mabel and her friends gave me. Makeover that was horrible."

Grunkle Stan - "Makeover? Please! That's for women and men who are too ugly to look at. You don't need this for your date."

Dipper - "Actually we are just- "

Grunkle Stan - "Anyway the important thing on dates is- "

Dipper - "Being myself?"

Grunkle Stan - "What? No! Money and being toughs. Rachel wouldn't want you to be wimpy on the first date."

Dipper - "Um I don't know Stan I mean I don't think women would care about that."

Stan - "Of course they do! You are showing them that you have courage and confidence in yourself."

Dipper - "That's true."

Stan - "Plus you get to rub it in her ex-boyfriend face that you are better and richer then him. It worked for me until I got beat up and ended up with 3 stitches."

Dipper - "Um thanks Stan's I guess."

 **()()()()()()()**

 **Day 3**

Dipper was now in the living room with Soos was reading comic books and was laughing. Dipper was confused since Soos told him he had to tell him something important.

Dipper - "Um Soos? Didn't you say that you have to tell me something?"

Soos - "Huh? Oh yeah! *put his comic books* okay dude, I learned when it coming to dating is by making the girl laugh."

Dipper - "Making her laugh?"

Soos - "Yeah Dude I mean I make Melody laugh all the time and she just eats it up. You need to tell Rachel jokes so that she can eat them up."

Dipper - "But I don't know any jokes."

Soos - "It's easy dude. Take this one for example: "Why are ghosts bad liars Because you can see right through them!"

Soos began to laugh and Dipper pretended to laugh even though he didn't get it.

Soos - "Yep I told that to Melody and she laughed hard to the point she was out of breath. But she's okay now."

Dipper - "Okay but how I know which one is the funniest?"

Soos - "If you want Dude, you can borrow my joke book. *hands it to Dipper* I always carry it around in case of emergencies."

Dipper - "Thank you Soos."

 **()()()()()()()()**

 **The Big Day**

Today was the big day. Dipper was nervous, so he was reading Soos' joke book in case something wrong. Then Wendy came by and saw Dipper on top of her counter reading.

Wendy - "Hey Dipper, how you been?"

Dipper - "Oh hey Wendy."

Wendy - "Today the big day. You ready?"

Dipper - "Well I am a little nervous."

Wendy - "What are you reading?"

Dipper - "Oh Soo's' joke book. He said that girls like it that men tell jokes when you are hanging out with them. Stan told me that ladies like it when you have a lot of money, and Mabel and her friends have me a makeover which probably scar me for the rest of my life."

Wendy - "Oh please Soos in his 20's and he still believe in Santa Claus and The Easter Bunny."

Dipper - "Really?"

Wendy - "Yep. As for Mr. Pines and Mabel, you shouldn't do does stuff. I mean for my first date with Robbie, I wore the clothes I'm wearing now."

Dipper - "Wow."

Wendy - "But if you want to look nice for your date, I got a bunch of clothes my younger use to wear. *she took out the box full of clothes* Yeah, I was about to throw it out here, but they should probably fit you. Another thing Dipper, is that the rule about dating is that you always be yourself and no lying. I mean that is why I broke up Robbie, he kept lying so much that some of them sounded too ridiculous."

Dipper - "Okay thank you Wendy. But it's not a date."

 **()()()()()()()()**

Dipper was all dressed up getting ready to hang out with Rachel. He wore a white shirt with a red tie, black pants, and gray shoes. Then Mabel came in and took a picture of him surprising Dipper.

Mabel - "Oh I can't believe my brothers first date!"

Dipper - "Mabel I keep telling you it's not a date."

Mabel - "Oh really? Why are you all dressed up?"

Dipper - "What? I can't look nice?"

Mabel - "Oh! *gives him a walkie talkie* this is for you."

Dipper - "Why I need this? We aren't going on an adventure."

Mabel - "Just in case because we don't know what could happen. Beside it's the closest thing we have to phones."

Dipper - "Good point."

He takes the walkie talkie and put it in his pocket and went downstairs to go to Rachel's house. Mabel took out her walkie talkie and use it.

Mabel - "You ready Soos?"

Soos - "Ready Mabel."

 **()()()()()()()**

Dipper was at Rachel's front door and rang the doorbell. When she opened the door, Rachel was wearing black pants, red flat shoes, and red blouse. Even her hair was neatly comb and was wearing eyeliner and lip-gloss. Dipper eyes widen in amazement but quickly focus and said:

Dipper - "You looked nice Rachel."

Rachel - "Thanks Dipper. You looked nice too. Come on let's go to the pizza place."

They began to walk, and Rachel put on her Panda Hat.

Dipper - "You're putting on your animal hat?"

Rachel - "Yeah I love these animal's hats. I'm even going to wear them when I get married."

Dipper - *chuckled* "That's Cool."

Rachel - "As for my clothes, my aunt made me wear them because I should look "Lady-like" when it comes to hanging out with a boy. It either this, or some tacky pink dress. Uncle Ben kept teasing me thinking I was going on a date."

Dipper - "Heh. My family thought the same way."

They continued walking but not realizing that somebody was watching them.

 **()()()()()()()()**

At Petey's Pizza Joint, it was a big restaurant that was big. It also had an arcade room and a laser tag room. Luckily, they went to the upstairs part because it's usually empty. Dipper and Rachel was laughing and eating pizza. They didn't really notice that Soos and Mabel was a few feet away from them wearing disgusted and eating pizza.

Soos - "This pizza is great! Why are doing this again?"

Mabel - "I thought I already told you."

Soos - "Yeah But to be honest dude my mind wanders off after you said pizza."

Mabel - "We have to make sure that Rachel isn't a two-timing jerk! I don't want Dipper's heart broken into little tiny pieces."

Soos - "Yep and we would need a lot of tape and glue to put that back together."

Dipper - "This pizza is amazing!"

Rachel - "I know! That's why I love going to this place. Beside the lame animatronic band."

Dipper - "Yeah they are creepy."

Rachel - "I'm having a lot of fun Dipper. I never had this much fun with a boy."

Dipper - "Same. The only girl I ever had fun with beside Wendy, is my sister Mabel."

Rachel - "That's Cool. She did do that cool Sock Opera play."

Dipper - "Speaking of the Opera, I was wondering what was up with you?"

Rachel - "What do you mean?"

Dipper - "When um...That ghost was in my body, you seem really freaked out and you were hiding."

Rachel - *nervous* "Oh umm...umm…"

Mabel - *gasps* "Soos! There's some juicy secrets that's about to happen!"

Soos - "Oh I love juicy secrets!"

Rachel was about to say something but was too nervous. However, to her horror, she saw an animatronic bear about to hit Dipper in the head with a baseball bat.

Rachel - "Dipper look out!

Dipper saw the bat and scream but luckily, he and Rachel jumped out of the way and the table was smashed. Mabel and Soos saw in horror but they hid under their table and was safe. Plus, Soos quickly swoop another slice of Pizza.

Dipper - "What the heck was that?!"

Rachel - "I don't know!"

Dipper - "Look Out!"

Rachel quickly dodge another attack. Dipper Rachel quickly ran off and went inside the laser tag room.

Mabel - "Quick Soos, we gonna follow them!"

They quickly threw away their disguise and went to the laser tag room. However, what they didn't know was that a sparkly blue and white ghost came out. He did a wicked smile and went inside the laser tag room.

 **()()()()()()()()()**

Inside the laser tag room, Dipper and Rachel was hiding in one of the mazes. They were afraid of that animatronic bear attack them.

Rachel - "I can't believe I use to play a video game that had animatronic killers."

Dipper - "There's something about that bear that was so familiar. The eyes were light blue and white. It was sparkly too. I better check the journal for clues."

He took out the journal from his vest and began to look at the pages.

Rachel - "You brought the journal with you?

Dipper - "In case of emergencies like these."

He began to flip through the pages. But then they heard footsteps. Afraid that if was the bear, they began to run away. They kept running away until they bumped into Mabel and Soos.

Dipper - "Mabel? Soos? What are you guys doing here?"

Mabel - "Uh we um getting pizza until this crazy bear robot thing attack."

Soos - "Oh you should've seen it dudes, it was like in that creepy video games dudes people keep talking about."

Rachel - "Well we need to find a way out. I don't want to ban for life. I'm already ban from a soup shop and sushi shop."

Mabel - "For what?"

Rachel - "I rather not talk about it."

They heard creaking noises and saw the robot bear standing there. They all scream in horror but to their surprise and confusing, it collapsed. They saw that the robot bear was off and broken.

Mabel - "Wow and we didn't even destroy it."

Dipper - "Wait look!"

They saw the ghost who laughed and went away. They follow it and saw that it was gone.

Dipper - "Who are you?!"

Ghost - "Name Glosser. You can say that I'm an old friend of somebody you met before."

Mabel - "An old friend?"

Glosser - "You met him in before in your dreams."

Dipper - "Oh no…"

Glosser - "Bingo we have a winner!"

Soos - "But why are you doing this?! Especially at the funniest place on earth?"

Glosser - "Simple. I was bored, and I owe him a favor. Plus, it's fun to scare people."

Rachel - "What?!"

Glosser - "Yep. He asks me to take care of you guys. I must finish the job so!"

He got inside the laser machine and began shooting lasers. The gang ducked a laser at them.

Rachel - "We need to get out of here!"

Soos - "Relax dudes they are just laser lights. They won't hurt anybody."

Unfortunately, the laser light spilt the robot bear in half and it was set on fire.

Soos - "Okay we should go."

They began to run away from the shooting laser lights. They hid behind a maze corner.

Mabel - "Dipper does the journal say anything about that glitter ghost guy?"

Dipper - "Glitter…. Of course! According to the journal, he's a Glitter Eye Ghoul. I remember reading about it in the journal."

Rachel - "Okay so how do we destroy him?"

Dipper - "It said to defeat it, we have to expose it to a full moon light."

Soos - "Oh today there is a full moon."

They looked up and saw the window shining moonlight.

Dipper - "Perfect! Now we just need to distract him."

Rachel - "Don't worry, me and Mabel will take care of it."

Dipper - "What? But that too dangerous you guys can get hurt."

Rachel - "We will be fine dude."

Mabel - "Yeah besides, distraction is my middle name."

Soos - "I thought it was Caroline."

Rachel - "Let's just go!"

Both girls left the corner and went up to the laser machine.

Mabel - "Hey Glossy! Bet you can't catch us!"

He began to shoot at Mabel and Rachel while Soos was trying to open a window.

Dipper - "Soos what's wrong?"

Soos - *straining* "The window... is stuck!

Dipper - "What? *see the window a bit fuse together due to the laser* oh no! We got to get it open!"

They both began to pull the window opening it would budge. Mabel and Rachel climbed on top of the maze and grabbed on the laser machine. They tried to cover up the main machine. Glosser was getting annoyed and spinning around hoping to shake them loose.

Rachel - "Oh man I'm getting dizzy!"

Mabel - "Guys hurry!"

Dipper and Soos kept struggling to open the window but it was no use. They let go and Soos collapsed from exhaustion. Dipper then see a laser gun and gets idea and grabbed it. However, Glosser shook the girls off and was about to shoot Dipper.

Mabel - "DIPPER LOOK OUT!"

Dipper saw this and quickly broke the window by throwing the laser gun at the glass. The moonlight began burning Glosser and before he went away completely, he said:

Glosser - "He got a message...for you! Deahtac skrow…. rof Rehic!"

He was burnt away completely. Then everything was back to normal. The gang left out outside and Soos and Mabel was waiting for Stan and Rachel's uncle to pick them up. Dipper and Rachel was in front of the pizza place.

Rachel - "At least I didn't get banned from here."

Dipper - "Yeah. Sorry everything didn't turn out the way you planned."

Rachel - "Hey it's okay. Beside the ghost and nearly dying I had fun."

Dipper - "Well that good. Although I wish I can get rid of flaws like these."

Rachel - "Don't say that. I like your flaws, and everybody have flaws. My flaw is that I get lazy when it comes to cleaning, and I don't like sharing cookies."

Dipper - *chuckled* "Does are good flaws."

Rachel - "I had an enjoyable time though."

They were smiling and blushing and they lean a little closer to each other. However, they heard the car honk and it was Stan and Rachel's Uncle Ben.

Dipper - "There's my ride. I better get going me."

Rachel - "Me too."

They both got in the car and they drove away. In Stan's car, Stan said:

Stan - "So Dipper, was your date good?

"

Dipper - "It wasn't a date. And it was okay beside a ghost tried to kill us."

Mabel - "Um Dipper, the truth is I was spying on you and Rachel."

Dipper - "Actually I kind of knew that because I saw your costumes, but I left it alone."

Mabel - "I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure Rachel was okay and didn't break your heart."

Soos - "Plus I wanted pizza too."

Dipper - "It's Okay Guys I understand. Thanks for that. I just wonder what Glosser's message meant. Also, why Rachel looked freaked out when he said it and when I mention the Opera incident."

Mabel - "Yeah she did look scared. Maybe she never saw anything like that."

 **()()()()()()()**

In Rachel's room, she was sitting on her bed until she heard a voice:

 _Voice - "Hello old friend."_

Rachel - "Leave me alone."

 _Voice - "Hey that's no way to talk to a person who helped you."_

Rachel - "No you didn't! You made everything worse for me and I don't want you to mess up everything."

 _Voice - "Hey! You better do your job rights, or you can kiss your happy little life goodbye!"_

The voice left, and Rachel sighed and went inside her closet.

 **Hope you all like it!**


	7. RONALDO

**Wow. Sorry it took so long. I mean You guys must admit, writing a Gravity Falls fanfic is hard. But I'm not going to give up!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is about Rachel working at the Mystery Shack.**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

Today was just like any other summer day. Dipper and Mabel was just watching TV with their Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy. Then there was a knock on the door.

Stan - "Dipper would you go get it?"

Dipper - "Me? Why can't you?"

Stan - "Because I'm comfortable on this chair and I refuse to stand up. Besides, you're closer to the door."

Dipper - *sighs* "Fine."

Dipper got up and opened the door and it turned out it was Rachel who was knocking on the door. This time she was wearing a pig hat.

Dipper - "Oh hey Rachel! Come on in."

Rachel - "Thanks Dipper."

Rachel came in and saw the others watching TV.

Mabel - "Oh hey Rae Rae! I just love your pig hat! It reminds me of Waddles."

Mabel pointed to Waddles who was currently napping right now.

Soos - "Dude you're hat reminds me of bacon. Which remind me, there's a BLT I gotta eat. Be right back dudes!"

Soos left to go to the kitchen.

Stan - "So what brings you here?"

Rachel - "Well in a week it's my Aunt Karen's birthday."

Wendy - "That's cool Rach. What are you going to get her?"

Rachel - "Well I did want to get her new Gardening tools because she loves to garden stuff like flowers, fruits and vegetable plants."

Stan - "Oh that's smart. It's cheaper than buying some at the market."

Rachel - "Yeah but I don't have enough money, so I was wondering- "

Stan - "Hey you want the job you're hired."

Rachel - "What? But I just wanted money. I don't want to work."

Stan - "What do I look like a bank? If you want something in life kid like money, you need to either work for it or scam people for it. Since you're too young to be in jail, you're going to work for it. Starting tomorrow."

Rachel - "Oh Uhh great I guess."

Dipper - "Yeah that's sound really cool for you Rachel."

Mabel - "Hey Dipper, can we talk in the hallway for a minute?"

Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him toward the hallway.

Dipper - "What is it Mabel?"

Mabel - "Maybe you should work with Rachel Dipper."

Dipper - "What? Why?"

Mabel - "Because she's your girlfriend and needs some Mystery Shack tips like she's still new to the whole thing."

Dipper - "Okay first, she isn't my girlfriend, and second, I think she can handle it. I mean she's not a little kid."

Mabel - "Well alright."

 **()()()()()()()()**

The next morning, Rachel name into the shack and Stan was showing Rachel around the shack. Rachel was wearing a name tag and a bunny hat.

Stan - "Okay so here's the gift shops that we sometimes charge double. Here's some snacks right over there.

He pointed to the ground and it full of half eaten foot that are either sticky or rotten since flies are around it. The sight of it is making Rachel sick.

Rachel - "Is it safe for people to eat? I mean that look like it's a week old."

Stan - "Eh its actually only a couple of days old."

Rachel - "And are you sure some of these stuffs is legal to sell?"

Stan - "Hey when there's no cops around, anything's legal! Now the store going to open in half hour, I need you to clean the floors."

He handed her the mop and bucket full of water.

Rachel - "Wait, what are you going to be doing?"

Stan - "I gotta do the most important things bosses can do: boss people around, go over selling lines, and counting money."

Stan left, and Rachel began mopping. Then she saw Wendy working at the counter just reading a magazine. Soos was fixing the vending machine and Dipper and Mabel came in.

Mabel - "Look at you Rachel, now you're a working girl!"

Rachel - "Yeah but I hate working. I even hate doing chores and going to school."

Wendy - "Heh. Welcome to my world I'm just doing this because it's the summer. Plus, it's beats doing nothing."

Rachel - "Yeah that's true."

Soos - "Plus it's great working here dude. You get to look at all the great stuff Mr. Pines is selling."

Dipper - "But some of these stuffs are way too weird and the others look too fake. Like the mini stripe pizza holder, it's just a paddle ball with the string cut off."

Mabel - "Well people would buy anything they would see."

Rachel - "Yeah plus the fake things can be interesting."

 **()()()()()()()()**

The Mystery Shack was now fill with people who are interested in either buying things or just looking around. Dipper was reading the journal and then Mabel came in with her Mabel Juice.

Mabel - "Dipper you want some Mabel juice? I added glitter this time!

A surprises Dipper jumped in shock and saw Mabel.

Dipper - "Mabel! You know that I hate it when you do that."

Mabel - "Sorry but I wanted to see if you wanted some Mabel Juice."

Dipper - "I don't want to drink of that. Like Grunkle Stan said: it's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby."

Mabel - "So what are you doing now?"

Dipper - "Looking in the journal."

Mabel - "Okay you spent way too much in the journal. Why don't you work with me and Rachel in the shack?"

Dipper - "Wait, you got a job too?"

Mabel - "Yeah. Grunkle Stan said I can work for him. I wanna buy new pig clothes for Waddles."

Dipper - "I guess making some money wouldn't hurt. I just hope he doesn't give us Stan Bucks'"

 **()()()()()()()()**

Dipper and Mabel was now wearing name tags now that they are working. Rachel was carrying heavy boxes and was struggling with it.

Dipper - "Oh let me help you Rachel!"

Rachel - *struggling* "Please!"

Dipper grabbed the other end of the box and help Rachel put it down on a table. They were both panting because of how heavy it was.

Rachel - "Man what's in this? Rocks?"

Dipper opened, and it turn out there was a lot of small and medium sized rocks.

Dipper - "Hey it is rocks!"

Grunkle - "That's right! I want you kids to paint faces on all of them. You too Soos and Wendy."

 **()()()()()()()()**

Then the whole gang was panting faces on rocks and Stan was showing the customers stuff from outside. Rachel was looking bored out of her mind because she doesn't like what she is doing.

Rachel - "Man what we are so stupid! Like painting faces on rocks?!"

Mabel - "Aw come on Rachel it isn't that bad. I mean look, *picked up a rock covered in big googly eyes and glitter* This rock just love the makeover and feel so much better about itself. Now it's going to a rock concert with it other friends whoo! Rock party!"

Soos - "Yeah plus look at this rock dude."

The rock he drew have crude drawing of Stan's face on it. He even started to do a little imitation of it.

Soos - *inmate Stan* "I'm Stan Pines! I like money and I think Soos is the best worker I ever had."

Rachel - "Well I don't want to waste my golden girls painting rocks. Maybe there something here that we can use to help us work."

Dipper - "I guess we can check it out. I mean we could use a break from painting rocks."

 **()()()()()()()()**

They went upstairs to the attic to find something. But all there was is just boxes full of old junk like clothes and broken things. They kept on looking until Mabel saw this old weird looking robot servant. The Robot was gray, with light bulb for the brain and reflector lights for eyes.

Mabel - "Hey Guys look what I found?"

Soos - "Is it another newspaper from the 80s? Because I call dibs on those."

Mabel - "No it's something even better."

They all saw the Robot and awe in amazement. Dipper wipe the dust off its chest and the name was R.O.N.A.L.D.O.

Dipper - "Whoa it's a R.O.N.A.L.D.O. Robot! I wonder what it stands for?"

He wipes more dust off and it said "It's doesn't stand for anything. We just like the name."

Dipper - "Oh well I guess that I explained it."

Rachel - "I wonder if it still works."

Soos - "Never fear dudes, Doctor Soos is here!"

Soos took out his screwdriver and just tap the robot. Then the robot turned on.

RONALDO - " **Greetings. I am RONALDO. How can I assist you?"**

Rachel - "Oh this is going to be sweet!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

When Stan came back he saw that the shelves and Shack looked clean.

Stan - "Whoa. I haven't seen the shack clean like that since well, a long time!"

Rachel - "Uh yeah. Although I had a little help from Dipper and Mabel."

Stan - "Well keep it up and that money will be all yours."

Rachel - "Thanks Mr. Pines."

Stan - "Now you'll excuse me, I'm gonna do what I do best: counting money!"

Stan took some money from the cashier and went to his office. After he left to his office, Rachel went to the closet and opened the door to revealed RONALDO, Soos, Dipper and Mabel in the closet.

Rachel - "That was great."

Mabel - "Yeah RONALDO is the greatest thing ever since sprinkles were invented!"

Rachel - "Man getting closer to buying Aunt Karen's present will be a snap!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

Over the next few days, RONALDO was a big help in the shack. Whenever Stan wasn't around or sleeping, they would use RONALDO to work for them. Mabel would use him to do her hair, Dipper would use him to solve riddles and Soos would even use him to help build stuff. The gang would even use RONALDO for fun stuff like fireworks and extreme karting.

But one afternoon, when the twins and Rachel was just busy playing cards upstairs, they heard a strange noise. Curious, they went downstairs and saw RONALDO changing the Mystery Shack with more robotic stuff.

Rachel - "RONALDO! What are you doing?"

RONALDO - " _ **Changing the Mystery Shack. It's terribly out of date. It needed more changes and more robots. Since you aren't robots, I'm afraid I'm going have to get rid of you three children because you guys are outdated."**_

Mabel - *offended* "Outdated?! I'll have you know that I'm very high trend with fashion and lingo! *to Dipper* hey Dipper flipply bag what's in the bag you know get what I'm saying?"

Dipper - *confused* "No. I don't get what you are saying."

RONALDO grabbed the kids and threw them outside and put a forcefield around the Shack. Then Wendy and Soos came and saw the forcefield around the Shack.

Wendy - *confused* "Whoa what the heck happened?"

Rachel - "RONALDO went nuts that's what happened!"

Soos touched the force field and it shocked his finger which made him yelp in pain.

Soos - "Whoa that's is some forcefield dude."

Dipper - "How could this happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened."

They turned into the forest and saw Stan standing in the dark crossing his arms.

Mabel - *confused* "Grunkle Stan? How long you been standing there?"

Stan - "That's not important. What is important is that you guys use that crazy trash can!"

Rachel - *scared* "H-How did you know?"

Stan - "Please kid I know everything. Beside I saw it in the cameras I installed in the Shack."

Wendy - "Why you have cameras?"

Stan - "That's not important either. What's important is stopping that robot."

Dipper - "But how do you know so much about RONALDO? Like why you kept him and threw him away?"

Stan - "Well you see when I was younger, I needed help with the Shack since it was just beginning its popularity. I saw a commercial for a robot from the company Robotiny Inc. that's where I first got RONALDO. He was a great help with the Shack and the stuff I didn't want to do like cooking and cleaning but then over time he wanted to take over the Shack his own way with all the little robots and using fancy technology stuff. I couldn't let that happen to my precious Shack, so I turned him off and hid him ever since."

Rachel - "Oh Mr. Pines I'm so sorry. I was being lazy and didn't want to do the hard work myself."

Stan - "Eh don't worry about it. What's important is shutting RONALDO down."

Soos - "How did you do it last time?"

Stan - "Easy he had an off button on his back, but the tricky part is that he would use a little forcefield around it. The only time he would let it go off is when he is recharging its batteries."

Dipper - "So all we have to do is go inside and turn him off."

Wendy - "But how? The forcefield won't let us inside."

Rachel - "RONALDO said that he would only allow

robots into the Shack."

Mabel - *gasped and squeal* "I got an idea!"

 **()()()()()()()()()**

There was a knock on the door and RONALDO opened it and it was "Robot customers" (really the Pines, Soos, Wendy, and Rachel dressed up in old tin cans to look like robots)

Mabel - *fake robotic voice* "Hello Beep. We are here to beep beep buy stuff."

Dipper - *fake robotic voice* Yes, we like to buy stuff. Beep."

Stan - *deadpan* "Beep."

RONALDO - " _ **Ah new customers. Come right this way please."**_

RONALDO lead them inside and Soos said:

Soos - *fake robotic voice* "Beep. I'm a robot dude. Beep boop beep boop!"

Wendy - *whispers to Mabel* "Good idea for these disguised Mabel."

Mabel - "Thanks!"

Dipper - "Now we just need to distract him, so we can turn off the button."

Soos - "Leave that to me dude. I know the perfect thing *to RONALDO* Beep Beep Hey Robot Dude Beep Beep check out this dance!"

Soos began to dance by doing the robot. As RONALDO was watching, Dipper was slowly moving to RONALDO's back where the button was. Luckily for him, the force field was off, and it made it easier.

Soos - "Now the laser eyes! Pew pew!"

RONALDO use his lasers eyes and began to shoot red lasers. The laser hit a mirror and it burned Dipper's disguise, but he wasn't hurt. RONALDO saw that his "customer" was a human and was angry.

RONALDO - " _ **A human in my store must be destroyed!"**_

RONALDO summons a forcefield around Wendy, Stan, and Soos. Luckily, Mabel and Rachel dodge it and hid behind the counter.

RONALDO - " _ **Other robots be safe here. I will get rid of the human."**_

RONALDO began to summon weapons like a saw, flamethrower, laser gun, etc. He

Dipper - *scared* "HOLY MOLY!"

Dipper began to run away as RONALDO began to chase him.

Mabel - *defensive* "Hey! Get away from my brother you evil can opener!"

Mabel ditched her disguise and jumped on RONALDO blinding his eyes. It caused RONALDO to shoot his weapons around random places. It causes my damaged and it hit the cash register.

Stan - *sobbing* "No! My baby!"

Rachel saw that RONALDO was about to use his laser eyes to burn Mabel's hands.

Rachel - "Mabel look out!"

Rachel jumped and pulled Mabel out of the way and RONALDO's laser shot the window instead. Dipper tried to go for the button on RONALDO's back, but it was tough with him moving around a lot.

Dipper - "I need to find another way to turn him off! *see a cup of water* That's perfect! Hey RONALDO! Have a drink!"

He threw the cup at RONALDO and while it did wet him, it didn't make him short out. It just got RONALDO madder and summon more weapons.

Stan - "Oh yeah forgot to tell you: he's waterproof."

Mabel - "Aw come on!"

Rachel - "We need to do something fast!"

Wendy - "Dipper! Go under the counter!"

Dipper quickly did what Wendy said and found her axe.

Dipper - "You keep your axe under the counter?"

Wendy - "When you are living in a town like this, you will know what happen."

Dipper tried to pick it up, but it was a little heavy for him. He picked it up but was also losing his balance too.

Stan - "Come on kid you can do it! It's like how I taught you to cut wood!"

Dipper then focus on his strength and managed to pick up the axe. He saw that RONALDO got Mabel and Rachel and was about the shoot them with his laser eyes. Dipper let out a yell, jumped up and use the axe and strike at RONALDO's chest. The attack finally caused RONALDO to shut down and let go of the girls, the force field and free the others.

Soos - "Dude that was amazing! It's totally I can picture in an anime."

Wendy - "You were great Dipper!"

Stan - "Never been so proud!"

Dipper - "Aw thanks guys!"

Mabel held Dipper in a tight hug.

Mabel - "I knew my bro can do it!"

Rachel - "Yeah man you were great!"

RONALDO then stood up scaring the gang, but then fell on the ground dying again.

 **()()()()()()()()**

The gang was now cleaning up the messed after RONALDO's attack. Rachel goes up to Stan and said:

Rachel - "Mr. Pines, I'm really sorry for the robot. I was just being lazy and trying to avoid work. I promise to work hard this time to earn money for Aunt Karen's birthday."

Stan - "You better! You're even working overtime because of the damage the robot did! Which he is now the Shack new coffee machine."

She turned and saw that Soos rebuild RONALDO as a coffee machine. Rachel grabbed a broom and began to sweep, and Dipper and Mabel walked up to her.

Mabel - "Hey Rachel. Sorry about Grunkle Stan making you work overtime."

Rachel - "Aw it's alright. In a way I deserve it because I was being lazy and use that crazy robot to do my work for me."

Dipper - "Actually we were all being lazy and letting RONALDO do our work for us."

Rachel - "For now on, I gotta use my own two hands to do my own stuff."

Dipper - "At least you will get the money you need for your Aunt Karen birthday."

Rachel - "That's true."

Mabel - "Hey, why don't I also work overtime with you? That way you won't be so bored."

Dipper - "I'll do it too."

Rachel - *surprised* "Really? You guys would do that?"

Mabel - "Of course! We are the Mystery Trios! We stick together through any Mystery and Chore!"

Rachel - "Aw thanks guys! You twins are the best!"

Dipper and Mabel smiled at this and continue Rachel cleaning up the mess. Then she secretly went outside to take out the trash and she heard the voice again in her head.

" _What the heck?! You were supposed to get the journal when the robot attacked!"_

Rachel - "Well excuse me for not wanting to get killed!"

" _Hey, you could have probably survived. I mean I just wanted to spice up that Robot a little. But then you and your so called "friends" ruined everything!_

Rachel - "Hey! it's not my fault when the robot attack! And how was it cool that you added even more weapons?! You could have killed Dipper!"

" _Who cares?! Those twins are nothing but trouble! Especially the boy! Maybe it's best that I "take care" of him."_

Rachel - "No! *sighs* Please give me more time and I'll get the journal for you. I promise."

" _You better! Or else!"_

Rachel sighs and went back inside the Shack so she can continue cleaning up.

 **Hope you all like it!**


End file.
